


Night worries

by Nozomeow



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeow/pseuds/Nozomeow
Summary: After comforting Scholar, Tyler goes back to his dorm room, but he can't stop worrying after all.~Tyler's POV from Chapter 11, after going back to his room~
Relationships: Scholar/Tyler Williams (Sweet Elite)
Kudos: 7





	Night worries

**Author's Note:**

> I got around to playing Chaptef 11 yesterday, and the Tyler scenes just about ended me, as always >_< I couldn't help but picturing Tyler's POV after comforting Scholar, so I decided to jot something down. Hope you enjoy it! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

Tyler had just gotten back to his dorm room and he was standing at his door, dumbfounded, a worried look painted across his face.

He'd said goodbye to Scholar ten minutes ago, but he still couldn't take his mind off of Scholar's upset face, the way his hands felt when he buried them in her hair, her perfume, the tears wetting his neck and shoulders...

No matter how hard he tried, Tyler couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't do enough, and that he should've stayed with Scholar for _just a little longer_. She looked really upset, didn't she? No way she was feeling better already.

He sighed. Why was he feeling like this? So sad, and... hurt? He would've given everything for the ability to stop time at that exact moment, with Scholar in his arms; if he'd had the chance, he would've taken all that pain for himself. When did he start feeling that way? How did that even happen?

Ah, he knew how it happened. Scholar was just so... _kind_. She was always so positive and altruistic, always worrying about others. When he was feeling down because he couldn't do anything for Tadashi, she didn't judge him, she didn't tell him he was making it all about himself; she listened, she smiled at him, she made him want to smile back. Whenever he felt like he wasn't good enough compared to his genius friends, Scholar always made sure to remind him of how much he was worth. Even now, despite everything Karolina did to her, she went out of her way to help her; no matter how hurt she got in the process, she still did everything in her power to help.

And she did end up getting hurt, his wet shoulder was proof of that, but even so, she wasn't even crying for herself, but for others. She was crying because she felt like she couldn't help Neha, Karolina, Tegan... she was crying because she didn't want to leave them. Because she loved them.

Tyler sighed. Maybe he should go back and check on her. Would she think he was clingy? No, it wasn't the time to think about that. If Scholar needed somebody, then he-

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of a notification on his phone. That's right, he'd told Scholar to text him if she needed him, right? He scrambled to pick up his phone, and immediately felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He let himself fall on his bed with a pout as he read the notification:

**_"Recommended: since you watched 'Princess Wedding', then you may also like..."_ **

He threw his phone on the other side of the bed without even reading the rest of the sentence. His heart was still drumming in his ear, and he turned to flop on his belly to try and calm down. Minutes later, he heard the door unlock, and he finally lifted his face off the pillow. At the sight of the familiar red-head, he uttered a defeated "Hey" and let his face fall back on the pillow.

"Uh, hey? You alright, man?" Asked Tegan.

"Yeah, I'm great." Replied Tyler, curt.

"You sure, bro? You sound mad."

"I'm not mad! Just... ugh. Stupid notifications getting my hopes up. Don't worry about it, bro."

"Alright, if you say so... I won't push." Tegan said, falling back on his chair with a loud thud.

Tyler took one look at his best friend, and shook his head. Now was not the time for pining. Tegan had just gone through something traumatic, and he needed to be there for his bro.

Having made up his mind, Tyler got up and approached his roommate. "Tegan... how is Karolina?" He asked tentatively, nothing but softness in his voice.

His own troubles could wait.

-

There was a loud noise, and suddenly, Tyler was awake. When did he even fall asleep? Oh, right. He and Tegan had talked through his fight with Tadashi and Karolina's denial till late at night, when he finally went to bed first. Tegan had insisted he absolutely had to play some MMORPGs to destress.

"Oh, sh*t. Did I wake you up?"

"Huh?" Tyler glanced at Tegan, trying to process the question. He was still a bit dizzy.

"I unplugged my headphones by accident... sorry, man. Go back to sleep."

"Ah. Don't worry about it..." Tyler half said, half yawned. He picked up his phone; it read 8 a.m. A worried expression made its way on Tyler's face, as he wondered how Scholar was doing.

"You know... if you're that worried about Scholar, maybe you should text her first?" Tegan whispered suddenly.

"Huh?" Tyler found himself muttering for the second time that night. How'd he know about that?! He didn't tell him! For someone so dense, his best friend sure was scary. "Are you an esper or something...?"

"Nah, you've just been turning around all night muttering 'Scholar this, Scholar that.' Thought I might as well talk about the elephant in the room."

Tyler groaned and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. He was sure he was blushing, and he was even surer that he would never hear the end of this.

"Please forget you heard anything... and not a word to Scholar about this. I beg you." Tyler pleaded.

Tegan chuckled, returning his gaze to the computer. "Whatever you say man, but I still think you should talk to her now instead of in your dreams."

Tyler took a couple of seconds to consider his words, fidgeting with his phone. It was still early, but a somewhat acceptable time for a good morning text.

"Guess you're right. I'm gonna do it. Thanks, man." He nodded to himself. Opening Scholar's chat, he typed a quick message: "Good morning Scholar ☀️ how are you feeling? 😉 I hope you got a good night's sleep. If you want to talk some more, I'm always here."

He read it over a couple of times before sending it. He let out a heavy breath and got up, picking up his toothbrush and making his way to the bathroom. It was still early but he doubted he could go back to sleep, so might as well get up instead.

Toothbrush in hand, he sent a quick glance to his phone, still sitting silently with no new messages.

Tyler sighed. He hoped Scholar would reply soon.


End file.
